


Secret Kinks

by WhisperElmwood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blood, Blood Play, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru harbours a secret fetish that he keeps to himself, until he meets the perfect sister fetish in someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged in early 2008, to write something in the Naru-verse featuring one or more 'kinks' and I went for a couple of odd ones.

Autoassassinophilia.

He knew what it was, he knew what it meant. He just really wished he didn’t. He had a feeling it wasn’t uncommon amongst his fellow Shinobi. But that didn’t really make him feel any better about knowing he kept this particular secret close to his own heart. He didn’t fit the bill precisely, but it was close enough as didn’t matter.

Unfortunately, the difference between his fellow sufferers of this particular… kink, and himself, was that Shikamaru knew how to make it work for him. He could put himself in dangerous situations, knowing the precise probability of his death being the outcome. If it was lower than fifty, it didn’t work for him. Higher than eighty and he needed either to find a willing bed partner, or he got himself off behind the nearest tree.

He knew others were less successful. He had a feeling at least three Shinobi who had died in the past year were fellow autoassassinophiliacs. He took their deaths as a warning to himself, to not let the kink take over his life.

But it wasn’t really working right now. He had seriously underestimated this particular opponent and was getting the bashing of his life. If he wasn’t careful, he really would get killed. This served only to arouse him and piss him off in equal measure.

He took refuge behind a particularly large tree and found himself mask to mask with Neji Hyuuga, his team mate for this particular mission. The pale eyed ANBU gave him a quick once over. He really regretted the tightness of the ANBU uniform at that moment. From the tilt of Neji’s head, he just knew the older Shinobi had raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

Mild embarrassment taking charge for a moment, Shikamaru tried to hide his crotch from view. It was fruitless really, Neji had already seen his arousal and would probably call him on it later – if there was a later.

With another tilt of his head, Neji disappeared from the relative safety of their cubby-hole. Shaking his head in defeat, but becoming even more annoyingly aroused, Shikamaru followed. There was no strategy now, no game plan – they were all so close to complete chakra drain, that it really made no difference. Either they killed the Missing Nin, or the Missing Nin killed them.

And really? That just served to make Shikamaru’s uniform even more uncomfortable.

To his complete surprise, they won. Or more accurately, the Missing Nin belted him across the face, sending him into a tree where he slumped to the ground, looking up just in time to see Neji pull the Missing Nin’s head back almost casually over his shoulder and deftly slice her throat from ear to ear.

Dripping with blood and panting from exertion, Neji helped him to his feet. A moment later, he was pressed up against the tree, a heaving chest crushed against his own, his mouth being ravished. He arched up into the fevered kiss, giving back all he could.

Deft fingers divested him of his armour and he followed suit – soon, both Shinobi were bare chested, hips thrusting together erratically. Neji panted into his ear, “Take me, hard.” And he couldn’t very well disobey that, could he?

They switched places, back to chest against the tree and he shoved Neji’s trousers, and his own, down until they were tangled around twitching thighs. No lube, just sweat and spit. It would have to do. He prepared Neji roughly, grabbed his hips tightly and pushed into him.

Dual groans filled the air and he leant over as he pushed deeper, muffling his moans by nibbling Neji’s neck and shoulders. Neji made do with biting his own wrist. After a moment of adjustment, both panting hard, Shikamaru began to thrust. Hard, deep and quick.

Grunting, moaning, thrusting, harder and deeper – it didn’t take long for either of them. In a matter of minutes they were coming, Neji’s inner muscles tensing and squeezing and flickering over his length. They made so much noise, he was faintly surprised no other Missing Nin came to kill them – they were both so out of it, they’d hardly be able to put up a fight.

Slumping against the tree, Neji held tightly in his arms, he dared to ask.

“..Erotophonophilia?”

Tiredly, Neji mumbled, “Close enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Autoassassinophilia - person is aroused by placing themselves in situation where they are liable to be killed. Extreme type is a person can only be aroused when their death is almost certain.
> 
> Erotophonophilia - person is aroused by the act of killing.


End file.
